


You Can't Tell...

by JlockaforLock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Virgin Harry Potter, after final battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlockaforLock/pseuds/JlockaforLock
Summary: Harry Potter receives some shocking news. How will he respond? How will his friends and family react to the news? How will the tall, Blond, and Handsome react to Harry's unsurprising yet surprising news?The wizarding worlds boy savior, has received some shocking news. After twenty-two years of being a virgin, a one night stand may just ruin his life...or begin it.





	1. How can I...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ;-)

Harry hasn't felt well lately. His already non-existent appetite has decreased, when he does eat he can't seem to keep anything down, and he's begun to get increasing tired as the days drag on. 

He's not interested in anyone knowing about this, and plans visit a hospital if it gets worse. It's only been one week since the symptoms started, and he still feels...fine. Harry doesn't want to go now because he's too scared.

Before he'd made the stupid mistake of giving up his virginity Hermione had given his a lecture on all the possible diseases that could stem from sexual interactions, and because he hadn't been listening he missed what she was saying. 

Now, he's terrified, afraid that he may have contracted one of those STD's. If anyone was to blame, it was Ron and his making fun of Harry still being a virgin.

☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️☯️

The club was alight with color, green, red, blue, pink, and purple intertwine to resonate along with  the dancers and lookers in a slow moving trance. The music was loud, vulgar, and matched the club beautifully. 

A group with three occupants sat by the bar, two favoring their drinks and one eyeing the dancers with an unfitting leer. Annoyed with the stupid leer, the only female of the group thwacked her red haired boyfriend on his head causing the black haired man to snort in amusement. 

"That's what you get for staring at other girls instead of your girlfriend" 

he laughed while the other stared at his irritated girlfriend sheepishly.

"Sorry Hermione, but you should know that I'm only thinking about you and what we could be doing" 

Turning irritation into embarrassment 

"RON!" yelled Hermione followed by Harry's "Gross Ron, keep those thoughts to yourself". 

Ron turned to a blushing Harry with a smirk.

"Your just jealous because you've never had sex with anyone"

Harry's blush turn intensified. 

Ron flinched as he was hit again when Hermione started to chastised him for is words, which only fueled Harry embarrassment and Ron's smirk.

"It's not that I don't want sex, I just haven't...found the right person yet" the blushing man muttered.

H stared into his drink, the two other occupants turned sympathetic eyes towards him.

"Oh, harry it's okay. Besides there are many problems that can occur from sexual interactions, like did you know how many STD's you could..." 

By that point Harry had droned out, and so couldn't really remember what had been said next. That was all he could remember from the night, because after he had gotten so drunk that he could only remember snip-bits from that night. Well it wasn't all he remembered, He also remembered sleeping with a blond haired man, the one that had taken his virginity. He had woken up to an empty bed and a sore arse. 

He had cried for a little bit, depressed that he had lost his virginity to a complete arse that didn't even stay the next day. It was only a two weeks later that he figured out it was Draco Malfoy he had slept with.  
He became more depressed seeing as how they had been getting closer to being friends and that night may have just ruined everything.

So here he was, tired, nauseated, depressed, with no appetite, and no virginity. Great.

 


	2. This Must Be a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a diagnosis.

Harry sat on the seat of the St. Mungo's hospital, waiting impatiently for a healer to arrive. After contemplating; He realized he would rather go on his own free will, than being forced by Hermione and being embarrassed as the healer gave devastating news. He brought his hands up to his temple in hopes of keeping off the nausea that raged on. As he rubbed rhythmic, the door to the room opened and a brightly smiling healer came in.

He stared at the woman with exhausted eyes causing her smile to dim vastly. Flustered she turned to his chart. "Everything is in order Mr.Potter, so what seems to be the problem" asked the healer as she returned her eyes to him. 

"Well you see...I've been feeling...under the weather lately?"

"What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Um..nausea, back-ache, tiredness, sore feet, morning sickness, and..gas" he mumbled the last part, looking down to hide the blush that threatened to take over his cheeks.

"How long have you been experiencing this symptoms?" asked the healer "About 3 weeks now?" he looked back up as he answered her inquiry. "Okay Mr.Potter, do you mind if I use a simple spell to get a diagnosis?"

"Yeah, it's okay" he answered breathlessly, even more nervous than before. She ordered him to lay down on the table before she performed the spell. A blue light grew on his stomach, when she spoke the spell. Harry stared at the ceiling, not wanting to see the look of pity or disgust that may cross her face at the diagnosis. He felt a strange sensation on his stomach. The feeling soon ebbed as the healer finished the spell.

Taking a deep breath Harry braced himself for what he perceived could be the worst news he would ever hear. 

He looked at the healer, shocked to once again see a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you're Pregnant!" the healer exclaimed, only to notice the shock on her patients face. Harry was completely frozen, paralyzed with shock and sunrise. He had imagined all the types of problems he may have contracted from that night, not a single time imagining he may have been pregnant. Pregnant?! it must be a joke, he thought, it had to be.

"How is that possible? in case you haven't noticed I'm bloke, I don't exactly have the right "equipment" to be pregnant" the boy asked, only to receive a more startling answer.

"Did you not Know? Mr. Potter, Wizards have been able to be impregnated and give birth for many years now. It shouldn't come as a shock unless you're muggle-born or..." she trailed off as her patient gaped at her. "I may not be Muggle-born but I was raised by humans for 11 years!" The frantic Harry yelling in frustration.

The nurse after quite a while managed to calm the man down, explaining to him how this and other male pregnancies occur.

*** This Is A Line*** 

Laying on his bed, Harry thought of the appointment he had just returned from.

Turns out he nauseous, tired, sore, and Pregnant. Great, Just wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism Welcomed. I'm editing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's life after leaving Harry alone.

Draco pace around the manor in agitation.

Should he or shouldn't he?

What would happen if he did?

Would he even read it?

This where all the questions plus more that raged inside the hair. He was in a conundrum, wondering if he should send Potter a letter. A letter explaining why he left Harry in the bed alone, why he slept with harry though, heavens knows he doesn't know the reason himself. It was suppose to be a friendly chat, but it all too soon turned notalsgic. Emotions charged them and soon let to the inevitable, the sex.

Although this was bound to happen due to their already messed up feelings for each other. As the say, there is a fine line between love and hate and they had been crossing it albiet slowly.

Draco return to his chair and sunk down with a weary sign, what was he to do. His hands dragged through his hair causing the already rumpled mess to become messier.

Less than 30 minutes later there layed crisp, white, crumble paper on the floor. The desk was no different. Draco layed his head on the oak desk, the cold surface a relief to his aching head. The room had become darker as though trying to illustrate the dark mood Draco felt.

Rising his head up with determination he began to write again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a stuckony book if anyone can help me. It's Steve and Bucky in an established relationship and Tony joins, and doesn't heed warning from his teammates (namely Clint) that the relationship isn't good. He kinda gets jilted, Rhodey visits, and Tony gets a cat. In the end stuckony is reetablished although the ending is still a bit ambiguous.  
> Can anyone help me ? If so just comment.
> 
> Also constructive criticism appreciated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism appreciated.   
>  Have a very wonderful day.   
>  Bye.


End file.
